


Imagination Superstitions

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Superstitions, out of season christmas songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Roman tries to get help over the inhabitants of the imagination having a superstition from Logan.When Virgil and Deceit investigate the choice of songs talk turns to the relationship between the four of them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Kudos: 50





	Imagination Superstitions

Virgil and Deceit were thoroughly confused to hear Christmas songs echoing from Logan’s room as they passed. They’d been intending on having a picnic but just the out of place songs made them divert their course.

“Fairly sure, I’m the side that’s meant to argue against the celebrations and where they fall in a year.” Deceit remarked, leaning against the door frame and seeing Roman and Logan both sat with notebooks scattered around them. “Is there a reason Thomas needs Christmas songs in his head in April?”

Roman was quick to pause the music, looking almost guilty as he glanced between the pair in the doorway. “No, but there’s this superstition that all my villagers have for some reason about Christmas songs being bad luck when played out of season.”

“You’re suspicious about Christmas music, Princey?” Virgil scoffed, crossing his arms.”

“NO!” The protest came instantly, “But Remus is sometimes and likes making the imagination inhabitants have superstitions so he can theorise over what bad luck could manifest as.” He returned to the notebook that Logan was trying to hand over after his protesting explanation was completed.

Logan didn’t miss the way Virgil and Deceit glanced around his room and back across the hall, presumably to Roman’s. “We’ve found in the past that the best way to conclude the superstitions Remus creates is to deliberately make Thomas experience them. When nothing happens it calms whatever creations of sequences he’s shared.”

“So you listen to Christmas music in April?” Deceit snickered. The whole explanation just made it seem more absurd, “Next you’ll tell me you want to celebrate Christmas in June.”

“A gift exchange soon would be nice, a way to commemorate our relationship together.” Logan suggested, ignoring the confounded reactions of the 3 others. “But that does remind me, Roman and Virgil, are you only wanting a romantic relationship with Deceit while just remaining friends with each other and myself or could you clarify what type of relationships you see us as sharing?”

Roman backed away at the words, a flourishing gesture turning the music back on. “I don’t believe Thomas has started to listen to the Christmas songs just yet. We better leave them playing a little longer.” He insisted.

Virgil blinked at the reaction, frowning a little. “I was hoping that there was something more between Roman and I but if he doesn’t want anything other than friendship then I’m happy with that. and, well, Logan, I don’t see you in a romantic light so would prefer to remain as just friends with you.” He tried to explain, speaking a little louder as Roman started singing along to the music.

“Of course Virgil. I would prefer to merely remain friends with yourself and Roman, or if feelings increase perhaps QPP’s as I don’t believe any of my feelings towards yourselves can be identified as romantic.” Logan nodded, glancing to Roman for a second before pulling a red leather bound notebook closer to himself.

Deceit had instead moved onto the bed while the pair spoke, kneeling beside Roman. “Darling, you don’t have to talk this through with everyone here if you’d prefer to be in private when discussing it.” He reassured, hoping that was the cause of Roman’s reaction, but the singing continued.

“Roman, do you realise that the first notebook you recorded their superstitions in has been used to express your feelings of guild and self-esteem issues on multiple occasions?” Logan asked instead, once again changing the focus of the conversation. “I am not equipped to help with them given just how emotional the subjects are but I do believe that Virgil or Deceit might be able to assist.”

Understanding dawning on Virgil’s face had him moving forwards then, holding a hand out to Roman. “Come on, Let’s talk in the imagination about what’s going on in that head of yours, Roro.” He offered, finally getting Roman to stop singing and look at him, searching for something to confirm earnest honesty.

Deceit didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or collapse as Virgil and Roman disappeared. “So we’re listening to Christmas songs to stop the people of the imagination being against hearing them?”

“It would seem so.” Logan nodded.


End file.
